


budding attraction, blooming friendship

by OmTivi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #victurigiftexchange, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Digital Art, M/M, Victuri Gift Exchange, Victuuri Gift Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: Like clockwork, Yuuri sees Viktor coming into the shop with his customary cup of coffee as the clock goes past mid-noon. He is clad in the apron bearing the name of his coffee shop, a sight that has become familiar to (and even anticipated by) Yuuri. This has been their ritual every day, for the last few weeks since Yuuri first met Viktor when Nikiforoast Coffee just opened across the street from Celestino Flowers.Yuuri has to admit, chatting with Viktor escaping his shop on his break while arranging flowers is the highlight of his days.





	budding attraction, blooming friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannahthelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannahthelesbian/gifts).



> My gift for Nannah/ferretsonice for [Victuri Gift Exchange 2017](http://victurigiftexchange.tumblr.com)! You mentioned flower shop and coffee shop AUs are among your favourites, and you wanted something domestic. I hope this is to your liking and that you had a good Christmas/New Year/holidays!
> 
> Also [Tumblr link](http://omtivi.tumblr.com/post/169663230557/its-been-two-weeks-since-the-deadline-so-i-hope) because I can't tag you there somehow :"
> 
> Title is courtesy of a long-suffering friend of mine, who had better ideas than me.

**Author's Note:**

> The image size has been auto-adjusted to the size of your viewing device. It's available in full size on my [sta.sh](https://sta.sh/0kp7livvbow), should you want it! Just click the download button there ;D (Or, alternatively, download from the image here too. It should be doable.)
> 
> I will add this to the collection (and most likely change the image link) if/when the mod gets back to me with the Dropbox link. :")


End file.
